


Not So Much For Flattery

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a painting Ogata needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Much For Flattery

With the last push of a button, the security systems were disabled and Ogata was in the clear to walk through the building. He knew other art thieves who preferred to target museums since they saw that theft as a victimless crime, but Ogata Seiji went beyond that and judged the owners of the art he desired. If you had your art because you loved art, you need not worry about the van Eyck in the foyer or the Oudry on display in the ballroom. At least, not from Ogata. And when he did take a work of art, he always left a reasonable approximation of it in the original's stead. So, if they honestly bought it for the looks, then they still got the benefit. And if it was for the investment? Well, they'd get their insurance money if they ever realized it and he would be long gone.

He was in the home of Takahashi Sasaharu: a well-off yazuka boss who had recently purchased a set of MacGuffins. He wanted them, and badly. Takahashi was out of the country and his "people" were with him, so Ogata had arranged to take a midnight tour of his home and make an exchange. The tiny twinge of guilt he usually felt hadn't made its appearance yet, and likely because he almost felt an honor in defrauding this man who had taken money from so many other people. It wasn't quite tantamount to playing Robin Hood, but it was close enough to assuage that guilt.

Carrying a bag in one hand that had his rather good copies in it, Ogata made his way toward the library where he surmised that the paintings had been hung. His shoes, chosen for the lack of noise they made rather than overall comfort, slid easily along the floor and he used one to brace against the door as he swung it open slowly just in case there was some extra security here. But, nothing. He strode into the room, still being very quiet, and was about to pull out his replacement paintings when he smelled... mothballs? 

Fuck.

"Old man, what are you doing here?"

Kuwabara Ken took a step out from behind a bookshelf. "Well, it if isn't Mr. Ten."

"Better than being called the 'Honinbo'. What did you leave for a calling card? A bottle of Ambien and a pillow?"

"Half a fingerprint on a go stone, but they still haven't caught me!" The old man rubbed his nose with the back of one finger. 

"Hnn." Ogata glanced at the wall and smiled at the pair of paintings. "Where did you put the originals?"

Kuwabara looked at him carefully. "What do you mean? Those _are_ the originals."

Rolling his eyes, Ogata walked over to _The Black Swan_ and pointed to a section of a stem of grass. "In the original, the brushstrokes on the grass are light and quick, not thick and careful. Old dogs can't learn new tricks. Or hadn't you heard?"

"Hohoho!" Kuwabara pulled out a painting from the bookshelf. "Well, I think it isn't _too_ bad, really. Certainly nothing that Takahashi-san and his cohorts would have noticed."

Ogata pointed to _The White Swan_. "This one _is_ the original, though. Only had time to replace one before I came in?"

" _Very_ good eye." And Kuwabara fled into the night. 

Sighing, Ogata switched out his versions of the paintings for the original MacGuffin as well as the old man's copy and made a quick retreat into the night, making certain to start the security system back up again -- thankful that the average person who could afford the art that Ogata loved didn't seem to have the sense to keep it secure beyond a few locks and a couple of cameras. 

When he got home, he put _The White Swan_ in his safe and took the copy of _The Black Swan_ upstairs on a hunch. He began to carefully take off the overpaint to reveal a hint of vibrant blue underneath. It took hours and hours, enough that dawn was breaking in the sky and his hands were starting to shake as he finished the restoration. He sat back and looked at it, nearly humbled. Franz Marc's _The Tower of Blue Horses_ ; missing since 1945. It had long been rumored to have been the old man's first theft, but this was proof. 

Ogata took the painting back down to his safe and opened it with his shaking hands and felt his stomach seem to drop into a pit as he saw a note sitting there. He picked it up and read it carefully as his eyes were starting to burn with the need for sleep.

> Mr. Ten,  
>  By the time you get this, I'm willing to bet you've discovered the horses and are wondering what the hell is going on. Well, I'm retiring. This old man can't get around like he used to, so I'm passing the torch as it were. I'm keeping _The Black Swan_ and you keep _The White Swan_. We'll keep each other's secrets, okay?
> 
> When you first joined in on this game, I didn't think much of you. Only a handful of crimes? Not even worth being a thief for! But over the years, I've come to acquire many Ogata Seiji works in my attempt to take the originals. Don't worry, I didn't take anything from your safe. I'm out unless I see something that I absolutely must have. And if that comes, I may contact you and see about offering up a trade. I'm not so partial to this swan that I wouldn't take a Munch.
> 
> Regards,  
>  The Honinbo

Ogata still took a moment to look through his art collection and confirm that it was all what was supposed to be there. He hadn't had as many years at thieving as the old man had, but he'd had enough years at it to be proud of his collection. And now he'd been passed a torch, of sorts. If he continued to be careful, he could continue to amass a personal collection of art that kept him happy, and when he got older, he could pass his own torch on. He'd been hearing very good things about a young pair of thieves named Touya and Shindou.

And, now. It was time for bed. 


End file.
